The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Shadow
by BeefyAbe
Summary: 300 years after Ocarina of Time, the Hero of Time must, yet again, save Hyrule.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Time. It's a hard thing to follow. I'll explain it as well as I can. It started with the Goddesses creating the world. All their people begged them for blessings, so much that they weren't doing anything for themselves. The Goddesses decided that for the world to survive, they must leave. They didn't want to leave the world defenseless so they left behind some of their power in the Triforce. They then trusted this holy item with their favorite kingdom, Hyrule. The Goddesses really only trusted the King with this power, so they made him immortal so he could always guard the Triforce.

"One day, the princess became entranced in the Triforce and tried to play with it. The moment she touched it, though, the Triforces of Power and Courage disappeared. The dark God Ganon, of course, received the Triforce of Power and sought to claim the others and exalt himself above the Three Goddesses. He then kidnapped Princess Zelda, but she had already broken up the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces and spread them out among Hyrule. A young boy named Link picked up his father's sword and traveled the kingdom collecting the pieces of the Triforce. Along the way, magic sages powered up his sword until it was so powerful, it became the Light Sword, the most powerful sword in existence. With all pieces of Triforce in hand, Link climbed Ganon's Tower and slew the dark god.

"The princess thanked Link and asked him to reclaim the Triforce of Courage, which was in the hands of Dark Link, first disciple to Ganon. Link again traveled Hyrule slaying the remainder of Ganon's followers. He finally found his way to Dark Link and the Triforce. Dark Link is everything about Link that was once evil, but the Goddesses needed the Legendary Hero to be devoid of evil, so they took it out of him. This was Link's toughest challenge because he was literally fighting himself. With the Light Sword, though, the challenge was much easier. Link slew his dark self and fulfilled his destiny.

"Years past and the Hero's and Princess's lines thrived. Ganon returned on multiple occasions trying desperately to gain the Triforce. Every time one of the Hero's descendents rose up and slew him or whatever evil arose in Hyrule. Eventually, darkness in the form of many evil creatures, arose in the world. All past alliances were forgotten and each nation fended for themselves. One day, the wife of a high ranking knight came before the King and pleaded that he protect her son. The King granted her wish and put the boy in the care of his old friend, the Deity of the forest, the Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree raised the boy as an elf until the day he revealed to the boy that he was the descendent the Legendary Hero. He told the boy of a dark man named Ganondorf who came searching for the Kokiri's Emerald, one of three stones needed to unlock the gate to the Sacred Realm. When the Deku Tree refused to give him the stone he cursed him. He gave Link the stone and told him to seek out Princess Zelda. Zelda asked Link to get the other two stones and get to the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf. After he received the stones and returned to Hyrule Castle, Link witnessed Ganondorf chasing Zelda out of Hyrule. She saw Link and tossed him the Ocarina of Time, the only way to use the stones to unlock the Sacred Realm. Link quickly went to the Temple of Time and opened the chamber to the Master Sword, a weaker version of the Light Sword and opening to the Sacred Realm. Link lifted the Master Sword and was teleported to the Sacred Realm, and frozen for seven years. When he awoke, Rauru, Sage of Time, told Link that if he was to defeat Ganondorf, he needed to be older and stronger. But, in the past seven years, Ganondorf killed the other Sages and Link needed to first find their replacements among Hyrule. Through his travels, he came across Dark Link, who returned to the world because of Link's messing with time. Luckily, Link was able to beat his shadow once again. After Link rescued the Sages, they gave Link some of their power in the form of pendants. He used those to climb Ganon's Tower and defeat the highest ranking followers of Ganondorf. When he got to the top, it was revealed that Link had the Triforce of Courage, Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, and Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom. Also, Zelda was the captive of Ganondorf. Link fought the dark mage/thief atop the dark tower. With his last breath, Ganondorf gave his body to his Dark God, Ganon. Thus allowing Ganon back into the world. Link used every item he acquired on his journey to take down the Dark God and finished him with the Master Sword, the only other sword that can banish Ganon to the Shadow Realm. After Link banished Ganon, Zelda returned him to his own time. His fairy, Navi, flew of the moment they set foot in the temple and Link chased after her. He found himself in the area between the worlds made by the Goddesses and his old friend, the Skull Kid was there sporting a new mask. He stole his horse, Epona, and his Ocarina and ran to a new world. Link followed him and left the sight of the Sages. Princess Zelda heard that he disappeared out of this world and quickly chased after him. The Sages feared that in the absence of the two most important people in the world, chaos would conquer and the Three Goddesses would fall. So they used their magic to make descendants of the Hero and his Princess.

"Time went on and the fake descendants' lines thrived. Many dark entities appeared in the world and were slain by the Hero. Three hundred years since the Hero of Time disappeared and there has never been a darkness such as this in that time." The King, sitting on his throne in the dark throne room, closed the Book of Ages and looked down, losing all hope. "The Hero's line has now disappeared, the Princess's line has died off, and there is no end to the darkness in sight. If there was ever a time for the Hero of Time to reappear it would be now. Wherever you are Hero, we need you."

--

He stepped out of the hollowed tree tunnel into the Lost Woods, his faithful horse following behind him. He impaled his kokiri sword into the ground and placed his mirror shield on top of it. He then walked over to a nearby tree stump and looked at a drawing that was carved into it. It showed him with the Skull Kid. "I guess the Skull Kid has already been through here," Tatl said.

"Are you going to just leave your sword there?" Tael asked.

"I will never fight again," said Link, the Hero of Time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Race to the Gate**

"What do you mean, you'll never fight again?" Tatl exclaimed.

"I think I've done enough for everyone. There should be no reason for me to fight anymore."

"How are we going to make it through the woods?" Tael asked.

"I just rid the world of evil; there shouldn't be any more monsters." Link started to walk deeper into the Lost Woods, looking forward to seeing all his old friends again. He had been searching for Navi for weeks before he went to Termina. And he had spent countless days traveling back in time, three days at a time. To him it had been months since he saw everyone. As he made his way to the next area in the woods, dozens of dark creatures burst out of nowhere.

"So much for no fighting," Tatl said, fleeing the monsters. Link now cursed himself for leaving behind his sword and shield as he reached for his bow. He quickly mounted Epona and shot arrow after arrow as he urged her forward. No creature even got within striking distance before they were impaled with arrows. Link raced through the woods killing more and more shadows worrying that he'd run out of arrows soon. He finally made it to the Kokiri Village after wiping out almost all the monsters of the woods. As he dismounted Epona and looked at his old home, he noticed something odd. He didn't remember all the houses being destroyed. _Wait,_ he thought, _the houses weren't destroyed when I left._ "Crap."

Link walked through the ruined village wondering what happened to his friends. He made his way to the grove of the Great Deku Tree. "Thank the Goddesses that you're still ok," Link commented to the Deku Tree. The giant tree's eyes sprang open at the sound of someone's voice.

"Who's there," he shouted.

"It's me," Link said, looking slightly offended.

"You look familiar," said the tree, "do I know you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I didn't think it had been that long."

"LINK?!"

"What."

"So the prophecies were true."

"What? What prophecies? What are you talking about?"

"I guess I'll have to be the one to explain it to you. Link, you recently went on an adventure to save a world from a monster called Majora, is this correct?"

"Yes. So what?"

"That quest took you three days, but that world has a different time. For Hyrule you have been gone three hundred years. Thirty years ago, a prophet said that you would return soon. I can't believe he was right."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Do you expect me to believe that I've been gone for three hundred years? This place doesn't look that different. Except for the destruction. Oh yeah, what happened to the elves?"

"After you left, they went to all of the places you visited to make sure that they would be safe while you were gone. They are probably at one of those places still. I can only hope, though. Link, you must go to Hyrule Castle and speak with the King. Many things have changed in the time you've been gone. He will be able to explain it all to you. When you go, though, make sure you get there before darkness falls. You won't survive the night in the fields. I'm glad to see you again, my son. I thought that I had lost you forever. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I guess." Link turned around and rode Epona out of the woods. When he got to the fields, he noticed that it was about noon. "I hope we can make it to the castle by nightfall." He sped as fast as he could in the direction of Hyrule Castle, still confused about what the Deku Tree had told him.

--

Link and his two fairies were just a few more miles away from the castle as the sun began to set. "Wait a minute," Tatl said as she flew off back in the direction of the woods. "Go with her," Link told Tael. Tael agreed and flew off after her. "I don't think we'll make it in time," Link told Epona. Just then, more dark creatures popped up out of the ground, only this time there were thousands of them. They rose as the sun set, springing up from the ground just as darkness touched it. "We're definitely not going to make it!" Link yelled. "You go on without me. Go to the King, he should recognize you and sum up the situation." Link jumped off Epona as she sped even fast toward the castle, free of the weight. Link drew his bow and began shooting the creatures as they neared closer and closer. Link kept shooting arrows until he ran out. That's when he made use of his fist fighting skills. He was skilled at fist fighting since that was the only way to stand up for himself as a kid with no weapons. His skill was also increased by his golden gauntlets which increased his strength tenfold. He punched and flailed at the oncoming army, making use of his elfish agility by dodging blows and jumping over enemies. He fought for his life, hoping Epona would bring help soon.

Epona made it just before the drawbridge was being raised, only making it by not having to carry Link. She sped through Castle Town running past citizens and around buildings. She had a little trouble finding her way through the town seeing as how it changed much in three hundred years. She finally found the gates to the Castle. A guard spotted her and assumed that she was a wild horse on a rampage. He signaled to his partner to close the gate. Epona made it past just in time. She went through the cast field, over the castle's drawbridge, and crashed through the castle doors. Guards tried to hold her back but her want to save her master gave increased adrenalin and strength. She made her way to the throne room and pushed through the doors. The King, still looking depressed and sitting in the dark room, looked up at the commotion. He took one amazed look at Epona and immediately said to the guards, "Gather the troops. There is someone in trouble out in the fields."

The guard scrabbled as fast as they could to assemble all on-duty men. They quickly mounted horses and sped through town towards the gate. The drawbridge was quickly lowered to allow there passage, with archers picking off any monsters that tried to sneak in. They raced toward a group of creatures, assuming that the person in trouble was there. They saw a twelve year old boy in a green tunic fighting off the whole multitude of shadows. Amazed, the leader picked him up and raced toward the gate. Link was exhausted and thankfully collapsed in the arms of the guard. He had been rescued right in time. He safely made his way into town confused at where all the dark creatures came from. _Maybe the Great Deku Tree was telling the truth. Maybe I have somehow gotten three hundred years into the future._ Link pondered this as the guard escorted him through town. They were not headed toward the castle, though. "Where are we going?" Link forced out of his exhausted body.

"To the Temple of Time," replied the guard, "the King wishes to speak to you there."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Ancient Darkness**

He stepped into the temple, now just as dark as the rest of the world. No more glowing beyond brightness. He noticed the three stones that he worked so hard to acquire, still glowing slightly. He continued walking into the sword chamber seeing the Master Sword still in its pedestal. Then he saw the King standing there next to the mighty sword. Something was odd, though. This was the same king who ruled supposedly three hundred years ago. If he was truly in the future, then how could this man still be alive? "Hello, Link," said the King, in his booming, royal voice. "Has anyone told you what's happening?"

"Yes," replied the hero, "the Deku Tree kind of explained it to me. I'm still pretty confused though. How are you alive? What's happened to Hyrule? Where's Epona?"

"Epona's fine," he said, trying to calm Link down, "she's in the royal stables. I'm alive because the Goddesses made me immortal when they left this world. As for what's happened to Hyrule, after you left, the sages knew that you weren't coming back so they used their magic to clone you. When they did that, it essentially meant that there were two Links. Whenever that happens, the evil creature, Dark Link, is released from the Shadow Realm. He kept popping up every now and then during the past three hundred years, but about twenty years ago, Dark Link became much more powerful. My wise scientists worked out the math, and figured that for you it would have been five hours ago. What were you doing then?"

"Five hours ago? I'm pretty sure that's when I was beginning my fight with Majora."

"What happened in that fight?"

"Well... Oh yeah! I used this mask to beat him." Link pulled out the Fierce Deity mask and showed it to the King. When the King saw this, he jumped back in fear. Link was confused at why a mask scared his mighty, ancient king.

"That mask... that mask is evil. Where did you get it?"

"I got it from some kids who wanted to become mask salesmen. They wore the masks of Majora's minions. Why?"

"You should never have put on that mask. It has a dark power in it. A power that Dark Link now has." The King sighed in exasperation. "I suppose I should explain it to you. It started with one of your ancestors. He had just defeated Ganon and decided to settle down with a woman whom he didn't love, he only married her because the Gods needed his line to survive. He had two sons, the first he named Link and the second he named Oni. A few years later, he grew restless. He went on a voyage at sea and disappeared for years. His boys grew up without him and became men. One day, Oni appeared at our front gates."

--

There he stood. He looked at Hyrule's ancient front gates. He thought of his plans, working out every little detail in his mind. He stood there in his face paint, armor, and light blue tunic, his eyes completely white, devoid of pupils. He shouted for the King to appear before him. Minutes later, the King walked onto the city walls and walked over to the gate. This made Oni smile, the King bending to his will. "What do you want, Oni?" The King shouted, secretly worried about the situation.

"I have come to claim my birthright. I have come to claim the Master Sword."

"That is not your birthright, Oni. That right belongs to your brother, Link."

Oni smirked at that. "I don't think that you need to worry about my brother coming to claim his birthright." Oni began to laugh.

"What have you done with him? If you've harmed him, your father will never forgive you."

"My father will never return, and even if he does I will slay him with his old sword. Now give it to me." Oni was yelling now. His patience was running thin. He wanted the King to just refuse and get it over with. He wanted to move on to the next part of his plan.

"I'm sorry, Oni, but I can't give you the Master Sword. Please leave and leave me and my people alone."

_Finally, _thought Oni. "If you will not give me what's mine, then I will force you to." Oni began to chant something in a weird language. The sky began to grow dark. Lightning began to strike all around. Oni began to glow and rise into the air. He then spoke in a demonic voice, saying, "I, Oni, son of Link, the Legendary Hero, call upon the Gods to come and give me my birthright." He floated back to the ground and all became calm again.

"Even the Gods are against you, Oni." The King was slightly shaken by what just happened. He was relieved that no god had joined Oni in this cause. The ground then began to shake. A giant ball of fire was hurtling towards the ground, falling from the heavens. It crashed into the ground between Oni and the gate. A giant figure began to rise out of the crater. The smoke began to slowly clear away, revealing the figure to be Majora, God of Wrath.

"It seems that I have one god on my side." Oni began to walk forward. When he reached the gate, Majora cracked his whip at the gate, causing it to burst. Oni walked through the town and Majora destroyed anything that got in his way. Oni made his way to the Temple of Time. Majora moved the door blocking the way to the sword chamber, allowing Oni access. Oni stepped forward and approached the holy Master Sword. He reached his hand, slowly getting closer to the hilt. Then, the moment he touched it, the Master Sword sensed the evil inside Oni and struck him dead. Majora began to smile.

The dark shadow that had been following them, made its way into the temple. It went inside Oni and took control of his body. He stood up and looked at Majora. "Is that you, Dark Link?"

Oni gave him a look of complete disgust replying, "What other shadows do you know that be here right now?" Majora felt embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. "Well, are you going to give me the sword? You know I can't touch it while it's in that pedestal." Majora lifted the sword up and handed it to Dark Link. "Thank you." Dark Link headed out of the temple, looking at the kingdom that he would soon conquer. "Finally, I'll have absolute power." In the distance, Dark Link could hear people cheering. This made him confused. _Why are the people so happy that I'm conquering them?_ He thought. He saw people running to the city gates and followed them to see what was happening. That's when he saw him.

The current Legendary Hero was walking across the fields, toward the gates. He was wielding a huge sword that resembled a double helix. He had a shocked look on his face as he noticed the destruction around him. He saw Oni standing amongst the carnage and immediately realized who had caused it. Dark Link walked towards him and brandished the Master Sword. Link was confused at how he got it until he saw Majora and figured it out. "Oni, what have you done here?"

"I'm not Oni, you blind fool. Oni was weak and stupid and tried to take power that is only worthy of a God. Power that I will now use to destroy you." Dark Link dashed forward and swung at Link. In one swift, clean swipe, Link blocked the attack, grabbed the Master Sword, and pushed Dark Link to the ground. Majora used his whip to grab the Master Sword from Link and yank it from his grip, but he missed and grabbed the double helix sword instead. He flung it toward Dark Link just as he was getting back up. Dark Link grabbed the blade and went after Link again.

An explosion of black smoke blasted right in front of Majora and Ganon emerged from it. "The High Council has decided to banish you, Majora. This will be your last act of defiance. You are to be locked away in a mask and guarded by a god at all times. You will never escape." Ganon summoned his dark trident and went after Majora.

Link clashed swords with his dark self. Tears were streaming down his face at the loss of his son. Even though he was evil, Link still loved Oni. They clashed swords again, sparks flying into their faces. Link kicked his opponent hard in the face and sent him flying backwards. Dark Link then discovered a powerful function of the double helix sword. He sent a burst of magic at Link and hit him square in the chest. Link couldn't breathe and fell to the ground. Dark Link walked over to him and put the sword to his throat. "Surrender now and I will spare their lives," Dark Link said, signaling to the crowd of people watching the fight. Link smacked the double helix sword away from his throat and jumped back up. He head butted Dark Link in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. While Dark Link was trying to catch his breath, Link ran over and brought the butt of the hilt down on the back Dark Link's head. Dark Link collapsed on the ground and Link kicked him over and over again.

Ganon lunged his trident at Majora, who dodged it and brought his fist down of Ganon's back. Ganon howled in pain and anger and quickly swung his trident around and caught Majora in the face. Majora grabbed Ganon's trident with his whips and pulled it out of his hands. Majora caught hold of the trident and smashed it to pieces on the ground. Ganon screamed in rage at the destruction of his favorite weapon. He summoned his secondary weapon, a huge sword whose tip resembled an axe head. He charged towards Majora, swinging his sword like a madman. This caught Majora off guard, he didn't know that Ganon had another weapon or that he would be so enraged at his trident's destruction. Ganon slashed Majora repeatedly, chopped his whips to bits, and forced Majora to the ground, cowering at his feet. Ganon eventually cooled off and teleported Majora to the High Council in the heavens, leaving Link and his shadow to finish their fight alone.

Link remembered his principals and stopped kicking Dark Link. He gave him a chance to get up and fight like a gentleman. Dark Link rose ominously from the ground, and while Link's back was turned, shot a burst of energy at him. Link quickly turned around and hit it back with his Master Sword. The energy burst hit Dark Link right in the face and knocked him to the ground. Ganon reappeared and said, "Because of this heinous crime, Oni, you will also be locked away in a mask for all time. He teleported Oni up to the heavens leaving behind Dark Link's own form, lying on the ground.

"You've lost your weapon, your power, and your only ally. Give up," Link said, walking over to Dark Link. The shadow growled at him and jumped towards him, bearing his claws. Link impaled him on the Master Sword without even trying, sending him to the prison of the Shadow Realm.

--

The temple seemed darker after the telling of this grim tale. Link was amazed and scared at the evil he had released on the world. "When you put on that mask," the King continued, "you gave Dark Link the chance to once again take control of Oni's body, and gain his power." Link was trying to hold back tears knowing that he had caused the death of hundreds. "But that is not important, right now. There is one more thing that you must know. After you left, Princess Zelda went after you and the sages cloned her just as they did with you. Only, now her line has died off and your line has disappeared. You must go find Zelda and then find the Triforce of Courage, if you wish to defeat Dark Link."

"But how am I supposed to find Zelda and my Triforce? I don't know where to begin to look."

"Look down at your left hand." Link looked at his hand expecting to see the mark of the Triforce as always. Instead, he saw the Triforce, but it was in the top position, signifying the Triforce of Power.

"I don't understand," Link said, confused.

"Turn around and look at it," the King said, trying to help him out. Link did so and when he turned, the Triforce turned with him, like a compass. "That points to the nearest Triforce. Right now that would be the Triforce of Courage. When you go to the area between the worlds, it should point to Zelda. We can only hope that she is in a world whose time goes much slower than ours, and that she is still alive."

"But if I go there, won't I be subject to the time change, too? Who knows how long I'll be gone."

"I've thought of that and don't worry. As long as you have the Master Sword, any world you are in will slow down or speed up to match Hyrule's time. Now we can't wait any longer, so please," the King stepped aside to allow Link access to the Master Sword. Link stepped forward and gripped the hilt of the mighty sword. He jerked up, freeing the sword from it pedestal. He held it up triumphantly and admired it. A look of complete shock came across Link's face as a dark truth was revealed to him. He screamed in rage and despair as he swung the sword at the ground. The moment it came in contact with the stone floor, it smashed to pieces and fell to the floor. The King looked down at the remains of the holy relic, shock on his face. "I don't understand," he said, dumfounded, "what does this mean?"

"It means," Link said ominously, "that this is not the real Master Sword." Link threw the hilt down on the ground, angrily.

--

There he stood, admiring the Master Sword. "Are you sure you don't want the double helix sword instead?" his partner inquired hopefully.

"I despise that sword," he replied. "If it weren't for that sword, I never would have been banished to the Shadow Realm. Just like if it wasn't for this sword," he said implying the Master Sword, "you never would have been banished to the Shadow Realm either. No, I think I'll keep this one." He continued to admire the Master Sword, amazed that he succeeded in acquiring it. _It's a good thing that I always seem to have a God on my side,_ he thought. "Are you sure you blocked the signal that your Triforce was giving off?"

"Of course, I'm sure. If I didn't, don't you think he would have come here by now and destroyed us?"

"I suppose so," he replied, satisfied with the answer. "I guess I should be going. Those poor shadows in the Shadow Realm won't join my cause if I don't go recruit them." Dark Link then disappeared, leaving Ganon alone, by himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Abyss of the Worlds**

"How can it be fake?" the King frantically asked.

"Something tells me that Dark Link has the real one," Link replied, making the King even more nervous.

"I guess that you'll have to go on without it," the King said as he whispered something else to a guard. The guard ran out of the Temple. He came back a few moments later, carrying a long box. The King took the box from him and opened it. He pulled something out and handed it to Link. It was another sword. It had a golden hilt with a round, green pommel stone.

"What's this?" Link inquired.

"That is the Four Sword," the King stated as he handed the empty box back to the guard. "It was used a few times throughout history, to defeat the dark wizard, Vaati. It has the capability to make up to four copies of yourself, if you know how to use it. I will quickly teach you how to use it, and then you must rescue Zelda."

"How can I do that? I thought you said that I need the Master Sword to stop the time effects when I go to another world. Without it, I could be gone for years."

"Then you will just have to hurry."

--

He looked at his surroundings, thinking of how different they looked now that he knew he was three hundred years in the future. He was sitting on his horse, reluctant to go on, knowing that he may be gone for another long period of time. He noticed his old mirror shield and kokiri sword still on the ground. He dismounted Epona and started walking towards the entrance to the other worlds. "This might be dangerous, Epona. Maybe you shouldn't come this time." She gave him a look of disagreement. "I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulder to see if you're okay." He said, trying to convince her. "I just want to get this done as fast as I can. Maybe you could go to Lon Lon Ranch. You can see if Malon has any descendants." At this, Epona got excited and ran off in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

Satisfied, Link continued through the tunnel. He was pondering his new knowledge of the Four Sword, so he wouldn't forget it, when he saw a wall blocking his way. There were four buttons on the ground. Link stepped on one and nothing happened. He didn't see any pots or rocks to put on the other buttons. He _did_ notice four platforms on the ground next to the buttons. He recognized them as the platforms needed to use the Four Sword. He stepped on one and began to focus.

--

Dark Link returned to their hideout with a satisfied look on his face. "I take it that a lot of them joined our cause?" Ganon asked.

"No, all of them joined. I promised them that I could get them out and they pledged their allegiance right away. By tomorrow, we'll have this land completely covered in shadow." His pure white eyes seemed to glow with his happiness. As he sat down, balls of light began to swirl around him. They hit into him and he immediately disappeared. Ganon stood up, alarmed at this. Usually when Dark Link disappears, he fades away into darkness. This looked completely different. This made Ganon worry.

--

He appeared in some strange looking woods. He was still wearing his light blue tunic but it was smaller. He was smaller. His armor had completely disappeared. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the Master Sword was still there. In his hand was another sword, however. I had a gold hilt and a purple pommel stone. He recognized it as the Four Sword. He looked to his right and saw three other boys that looked exactly like him. One in a blue tunic, one in red, and one in green. He recognized the boy in green to be his enemy, Link, the Hero of Time. He finally understood the situation. His physical ties to Link had made it so he would be teleported to Link any time he used the Four Sword. The boy in a purplish tunic who usually appears when the Four Sword is used, was based off of Oni. Since Oni's physical body was on this realm, it would be used instead. Dark Link saw a button in front of him and one in front of each of the others. He decided that they were supposed to step on them to make something happen. The others stepped on their buttons and Dark Link quickly stepped forward on his button. When they all stepped on the buttons, four passages opened up, one in front of each of them. Link stepped forward toward the passage in front of him. When he stepped off the button, all the passages closed. "Looks like we're going to be split up," he said to them. He stepped back on his button and the passages opened back up. Link counted to three, and when he said "three," they all jumped forward into their passages.

Dark Link teleported into Blue Link's passage. He walked through it, looking for Blue Link. He saw him up ahead and called out to him. "How did you get here?" Blue asked.

"I guess these passages connect," Dark Link replied. "Hey, want to see something cool?" Dark Link stepped closer to Blue and ran him through. Blue screamed as his life was escaping him. He disappeared into orbs of light which went into the Four Sword. "Two more," Dark Link said as he teleported again. He reappeared in Red's passage. He caught up to Red who said, "What was that screaming? Wait, how did you get here?" Dark Link walked toward Red who raised his sword defensively.

"Now now," Dark Link said calmly, "there's no reason not to trust me. That screaming was just Blue. He was being quite noisy as I stuck my sword into his stomach." Red grew nervous as Dark Link continued walking toward him. Dark Link teleported right behind Red and cut off his head. Red turned into orbs of Light which went into the Four Sword. "Last one." Dark Link teleported to the end of the passage and walk out just as Link was walking out of his.

"Where are the others," Link asked.

"How am I supposed to know," Dark Link replied. "We don't have time to wait for them, though. We have to save the princess. Let's go on." Link nodded and they continued on in the woods. They entered into a large walled in area and saw a big door on the other side.

"That's a nice sword you got there," Link said, trying to make conversation. Dark Link thought about what he said and blocked Link's attack just in time. Link swung his sword at him again and again. Dark Link kept blocking until he saw an opening and kicked Link away. Link pulled out his bow and used his distance to take some shots. Dark Link blocked the arrows with his sword and kept moving closer to Link. He finally got within distance and knocked the bow out of Link's hand. Dark Link swung and Link quickly rolled away. Link reached into a pouch and pulled out a bomb. He threw it at Dark Link and jumped away. Dark Link caught it and threw it high into the air, where it exploded in a bright flash. When Dark Link looked down, Link was already charging him. He just barely blocked Link's attack but the recoil sent him flying into the wall. He fell to the floor as Link jabbed his sword at him. Link's sword got stuck in the wall and he tried tugging it out. It wouldn't budge so Link gave up. He turned to see Dark Link swinging both of his swords. Link kept dodging his swings and nimbly grabbed a sword out of his hands. Link pulled out his hookshot and used it to go flying across the room. Dark Link easily pulled the sword out of the wall and came at Link again with two swords. He looked like a madman swinging his sword all around him. Link blocked his attacks and again grabbed a sword out of his hands. Link now came at Dark Link with two swords. Dark Link blocked his attacks and was being forced to keep stepping backwards. In two swift moves, Dark Link swung his sword and smacked one of Links swords away and did the same with the other. Link quickly kicked Dark Link's sword away and left them both weaponless. Dark Link took a few punches which Link easily dodged. Link waited for an opening and when it came, with the assistance of his golden gauntlets, punched Dark Link in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall which came crumbling down on top of him. All that was left visible was one hand which disappeared into shadow. Link went over and picked up his Four Sword and tapped the other which then turned into orbs of light. He sheathed the Four Sword and went to pick up the Master Sword. _I guess I won't need to worry about being gone for hundreds of years,_ he thought.

He walked over to the door and pushed it open. He stepped through and was engulfed in light. He saw, all around him, clocks that were at first going very slow. They began to speed up to a normal speed. Link saw them fade away and be replaced by a tropical island. He saw a tall mountain in the center, and at the top of it was a giant egg. He looked down at Triforce Compass which was pointing towards the egg. _Of course,_ he thought as he started for the egg.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Nightmare in the Egg**

He stepped onto the base of the mountain looking for the easiest way to the top. A little bit away, he spotted a staircase leading right to the top. As he began climbing, he noticed people on the island below. They were all looking at him, amazed that he was headed for the egg. As he looked at the people, he noticed one girl that reminded him of Malon, staring at him like she recognized him. He made it to the top of the mountain, the giant egg right in front of him. He checked his hand again to make sure that he was at the right place and saw it pointing into the egg. It was pitch black inside the egg as Link walked inside, the only light coming from the symbol of the Triforce on Link's hand. He followed the Triforce Compass through the dark maze inside the egg until he came to a high ledge. There was no other way to go, and the Triforce Compass was pointing into the pit, so Link jumped.

He landed with a thud, in a bright room. The Triforce Compass was spinning out of control. _Zelda should be here,_ he thought. The room slowly became darker and darker until Link was completely surrounded by darkness. A bright spotlight shone on Link. Another spotlight became visible. In it stood the young Princess Zelda. She reached out for Link and took a step towards him. A black sword quickly went up to her throat, its holder stepping into the light. Dark Link, no longer looking like Oni but rather in his shadow form, stood there holding the Princess captive. Link drew the Master Sword and walked towards them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dark Link said as he brought his shadow sword closer to the Princess's neck. Link stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"You have nothing that I want that I can't just take." Link furiously thought about what he should do. His eyes wandered to his gauntleted hand. He noticed the Triforce Compass was pointing behind him, into the darkness. His eyes darted up to Princess Zelda, standing in front of him. He looked at her left hand and saw nothing. No Triforce symbol. He started walking forward. "What are you doing?" Dark Link asked. Link continued forward. "Stop or she dies!" Zelda began to whimper as her skin was penetrated and blood began to trickle down her neck. This didn't seem to bother Link as he got closer and closer to his shadow. Link raised his sword, preparing to strike. Dark Link realized killing the Princess wouldn't do anything, so he shoved her towards Link and started running. Link ran the Princess through and pushed her out of the way. He chased Dark Link down all over the shadow. When he finally caught up with Dark Link, he slashed him straight through and Dark Link turned to a wisp of darkness. The shadow disappeared and so did Zelda's dead body. The bright room returned and standing in the middle of it was Princess Zelda.

"Link!" she exclaimed. "How did you know I was here?"

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to get out of here before Dark Link returns."

"Dark Link? He's not here. I've been held captive here by a beast called Nightmare." With that, a ball of pure darkness sprang from the ground. It bounced around the room at high speeds, hitting into Link and Zelda multiple times. Link tried to strike it with his sword but it was too quick. A glimmer of light shone onto Link's sword and barely hit the ball for a split second. It fell to the ground and morphed into a shadow snake. It slithered toward Link, but he jumped over it before it could strike. It then went after the unarmed Zelda. She shrieked as it drew near. Link shot an arrow right in front of it. The snake slithered around it but Link kept shooting more arrows in front of it, creating obstacles in its path. The snake gave up and morphed into a man with dark blue skin.

"Why must you get in my master's way?" He asked. "Everything was going according to plan until you showed up, and with that sword, too."

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Don't you recognize me? Oh, wait. That was one of your descendants. 'The Chosen of the Gods' they called him. Stupid wolf. I've been exiled here for nearly one hundred Hylian years for that failure. A Twili must always plague this island lest they rise up against my lord. I won't fail like the last nightmare who fought a 'Legendary Hero.'" With that the dark man spoke some words of magic and two swords appeared in his hands. "With these I will redeem myself." He started running towards Link, slashing his swords like a madman. As he neared towards Link, Link jumped to the side and slashed the man in the back as he ran past. The man grunted in pain and fell to the floor. "You cannot beat me. I have been imbued with the ancient power of Dethl. Zant will reign again!" As he screamed this, his body began to enlarge and change shape once more. Link ran to Zelda protectively and readied his sword. When the transformation was complete, the man named Zant, the beast named Dethl, was a giant eyeball with two huge arms covered in spikes that were ready to swing defensively in front of the eye.

The arms began to swing, attempting to hit Link and Zelda. Link pulled Zelda with him as they dodged attacks. Link drew his bow and shot arrows as they dodged attacks. The arrows bounced off Dethl's skin like it was made of metal. Link then aimed for the eye, but Dethl saw this and closed it. He continued to swing his arms, hoping to hit something. After a while of swinging and missing, Dethl risked opening his eye to look for his targets. Link, waiting for this opportunity, bow and arrow at the ready, shot directly at the center of the eye. Dethl instinctively closed his eye, the arrow protruding from between his eyelids. The room rumbled as Dethl roared in pain. He continued to attack, seemingly unaffected. Link then equipped his boomerang, hoping a blunter weapon would cause more damage to the eye. It seemed like forever that Dethl kept his eye closed, but the discomfort of having an arrow stuck in his eye caused him to eventually open it. Link, not blinking for the entire wait for fear of missing his chance, flung the boomerang with all his strength. It smacked hard into its target, causing pain to a large area of the eye, and came flying back to its owner. Dethl seemed unable to see as he was headed straight for the wall. One arm smashed into the wall, which came crumbling down on top of him.

The room was coming down on top of all of them. Link put his arm around Zelda and shot his hookshot up, hoping it would grab onto something. It did. They were flying upward as the pit was closing up. They reached the top as the rumbling ceased. Dethl's screams had stopped with the rumbling. "That wasn't so tough," Link chimed acting tough. "How long have you been here?" He inquired.

"Just a few moments. I was hoping that this was the world that you went to. Apparently, I was right." Zelda looked at Link affectionately and moved towards him.

"Wait. A few moments? So you don't know about what's happened to Hyrule."

"What about Hyrule? What happened?" Zelda was getting nervous.

"In the last few moments for you, three hundred years has passed for Hyrule. This wasn't even where I was. I was in a different world. Time was different there, too. The only reason I was able come here now was because I have the Master Sword, which equalizes time here with Hyrule time. We need to hurry home. Hyrule is in peril. It has been overrun with shadow beasts under the command of Dark Link. Your father asked me to bring you home." At that, Zelda went racing for the exit.

--

The trip through the forest was calm. All the monsters were gone. Light was returning. As they reached the entrance to Hyrule Field, Link remembered something the King told him. He looked at his left hand. The Triforce still pointed at Zelda. He moved it toward Zelda's Triforce symbol and as it neared, Link's began to shake as if holding too much power to contain. When both hands touched, Link's symbol shot in the opposite direction. It now pointed somewhere southwest of where they were. Satisfied, Link continued the trek to the Castle, enjoying the welcomed sunlight.

--

As they entered the unlit Temple of Time, Link thought it was strange that they encountered no enemy the whole trip. He was comforted by the sight of the fatherly King of Hyrule. When the King heard footsteps, he turned to look at who entered. When he saw his beloved Princess, excitement quickly passed over his face, and just as quickly left it. Worry moved in on his face. This discomforted the Hero. He instinctively pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. This made the excitement return to the King's face. "This explains all," he said. "I see by the bewildered look on your faces that you don't know the new danger that has overcome Hyrule. Dark Link's shadow army has departed. My generals tell me that something must have frightened Dark Link so he is pulling back and conserving his strength. I assume that what frightened him is the loss of the Master Sword. This move, though, both worries me and thrills me. It worries me because when Dark Link returns he will most likely be too powerful for you to defeat as you are now. It thrills me because this gives us time to counteract this move. If you are willing to step into the Sacred Realm and wait seven years as you did before, then you might be powerful enough to defeat Dark Link. If you stay, this will surely mean failure. What do you say?"

Link contemplated this new information and came to a decision. "I suppose having a better chance at victory is a good idea. I'll do it." Link stepped toward the sword chamber and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Zelda was at his side, ready to follow him into the Sacred Realm. "What are you doing? Do you think you're coming with me?"

"Of course," she said, offhandedly.

"I think that would probably be a good idea, Link," the King said. "It might get dangerous if Dark Link returns before you come back. She would be safe in the Sacred Realm with you." .

Link handed the Ocarina to Zelda and pulled out the Master Sword. Zelda began playing the Song of Time and on the last notes, Link drove the Master Sword into it pedestal. They both disappeared in a blue light, not to be seen for seven years. The King began to chuckle darkly as he walked out of the shadowy temple.

--

The Shadow Realm appeared less gloomy today. A pillar of light shone down on Dark Link, its source out of sight. His armor glinted from the glow of the Fierce Deity's eyes. He was standing in front of a crowd of dark, evil beings who were forgotten by the world of light. The pillar of light was, of course, a portal leading out of this prison. It happened to be the first portal to ever appear in the Shadow Realm. Dark Link had brought it to free his new minions so they could hold up their promise and cause havoc on Hyrule. They stood watching Dark Link and the portal with unbelieving eyes. "I have opened the way out," Dark Link's speech began. "The Hero and the cursed sword are gone from the world of light. The Shadow Realm is unlocked. You are free!" The crowd before him began to cheer. They surged forward to taste their newfound freedom. Dozens at a time poured through the portal, leaving Dark Link behind to enjoy the 'scenery.' When all the beasts were gone, Dark Link was left with just one more shadowy figure on it's before him. "You have put countless of my fellows in here during your reign. Now you will spend the rest of eternity in here, waiting for you 'Hero' to save you. Enjoy." Dark Link left the King of Hyrule in the Shadow Realm, the only light coming from the portal gone as it disappeared, trapping the King.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Return of a God**

Link's vision was returning. The fog was lifting from his eyes. What he saw somewhat surprised him, though. He was in the Sacred Realm. He was standing in the center of the large pillar with the symbols of the Sages on it. Six smaller pillars surrounded it, each bearing the symbol of one of the Sages. There shouldn't be any reason for him to be here. He noticed that Zelda was standing next to him, just as confused. They were both older now, each about nineteen. Link had almost forgotten how beautiful the Princess was. Six flashes of light brought him back to his senses. Six dark figures were standing in the spots where the Sages normally stood. This confused Link even more. Where were the Sages from his day. He was under the impression that Sages are immortal. The Dark figures each raised one hand toward Link. He felt a warmth building up inside him. It was coming from the center of his chest, and it was getting hotter. Link looked down to see a glow emanating from the source of the heat. The glow was multicolored and seemed to contain great power. Finally, when Link thought he would burst into flames, six large coins burst out of his chest. He didn't feel any pain. He looked and saw that there was no hole. The coins didn't appear to have caused any damage. He then realized that the coins were the Sage tokens he had received so long ago. The coins drifted through the air to each of their respective Sages. "Thank you for this boost in power, 'Hero.' Now you are weak." Link lunged toward one of the creatures posing as Sages. Just as he was within reach of it, he was gone. The 'Sages' were left alone in the Sacred Realm, basking in their newfound power.

If Link had remained for just a few more seconds, he would have heard whimpering coming from one of the smaller pillars...

--

They were now in the Temple of Time. Link realized this and roared in fury. Somehow, shadow beings had broken into the Sacred Realm and imposed themselves as Sages. But this left Link wondering where the real Sages were. As he was calming down, Link noticed that the Temple was no longer dark. Light filled the chamber, but this was not the natural glow that usually emanated from the walls. This light was warm and less white. It was sunlight. Link looked around to see how sunlight was entering the Temple. As he stepped out of the sword chamber and into the main room, his jaw dropped with disbelief. The walls were decimated, what remained was being overgrown with moss and vines. The Temple appeared to have been torn down and abandoned. Much had changed in seven years. Zelda gasped as she entered the room. Link saw sparkling tears welling up in her eyes. They both walked around to try to figure out what happened. Link stood in front of the pedestal in front of the chamber door. The three stones that acted as keys were still there in their slots. They didn't seem to have much of a purpose anymore since the door lay up against the wall, ten feet away from it normal spot. He took the stones to ensure that no greedy thief would take such precious gems.

Link made his way to the Triforce symbol that was on the floor. He remembered using spots like these as a means of teleportation during his first journey. It didn't look the same anymore, now it was completely covered in shadow. A dark fog was upon it, covering up the symbol of the Triforce. It was so dark, Link thought that if he stepped on it he would fall through like it was a hole. This made him think. He moved forward to step on it.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked him. "You don't know what will happen if you step on that."

"That is what I'm going to find out." Link stepped on the shadow and stood there for a second. Just as he thought nothing was going to happen, he began to descend. He was descending for a long time until he could no longer hear Zelda scream his name. It was a slow descent, not really falling. It was as if he were on some type of elevator. Finally, his feet came in contact with the ground. Everything around him was dark. The only light in the room was a pillar of light, which he was standing in the middle of. As his eyes became accustomed to the dark, he could see something in the room with him. He walked toward it and as he neared, it turned toward him. He couldn't make out the face, but it looked as if it were wearing a tattered robe. The robe looked as if it might have one been extravagant and bright but now it was covered it dirt. Where the dirt came from, Link didn't know since there didn't seem to be any on the ground.

"What trick is this?" The shrouded figure said. His voice was deep and gravely. It may have once been commanding but was now broken. "You plan on torturing me to insanity now, do you? Well, I have long been insane. This place has that effect on a person. I won't give you the pleasure of torturing me further, though. You will have to work for it!" The man came running towards Link, who unsheathed the Master Sword and prepared himself. Link spun around and pounded the butt of his sword into the back of the man. He fell to the ground and Link was then able to see his face, shimmering in the light. It was the face of his King, covered in grime and sweat. The King quickly stood up and prepared to charge again.

"Wait, my King. It's me, Link." This revelation did not stop the King in his mad charge. He did not care that he was attacking his friend, he did not even really believe it was Link. Link dodged the attack and tried again to calm his King. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?" Link continued to dodge attacks, afraid that countering would harm his King. "What is this place? Why are you here?" Nothing seemed to get through to the insane King, he kept charging until he needed to catch his breath.

"Why do you bother to keep up this lie? I know you are not Link. He died seven years ago. Although, you do look an awful lot like him." The King looked at Link trying to find a flaw in his appearance.

"I am Link. I wasn't killed seven years ago. You told me and Zelda to wait in the Sacred Realm."

At that, the King jumped up, and so did Link expecting another attack. "Zelda?!" The King exclaimed. He ran to the pillar of light and arose into the dark void. Link followed before the portal disappeared without him. When Link reached the Temple, he saw the King running out of the ruins.

"Your Majesty?!" Zelda yelled as the old man disappeared from sight. She ran after him before she lost him. Link sighed and ran after them.

The King ran through town followed by the Princess and the Hero. Link always saw people ahead but by the time they reached the areas he saw them, they were gone. Ahead always looked like a booming market town, but wherever they were was a ghost town. They continued through town until they reached the gate to the castle. The King finally slowed to a stop in front of the closed gate. Link and Zelda came up right behind him. There were two guards guarding the gate. They stood there looking at the three newcomers. Link approached them and one yelled, "Halt! Who dares to gain entrance to the castle of the King?"

"The true king of Hyrule," boomed the King behind Link. The guards heard that and looked over the King. Seemingly unimpressed at his appearance, they then looked over Link. Both of their eyes came to rest on the handle of the Master Sword. They collapsed to the ground and two shadows rose from their bodies. The shadows landed atop the gate and dark bows appeared in their hands. They began shooting arrows at the trio, but Link blocked each one with his sword. He pulled out his hookshot and shot for the top of the gate. He went flying through the air towards the shadows, unsheathing his sword in midair. He landed next to the shadows on top of the gate. Before they knew what happened, Link sliced through one of them. It faded away into death, while the other jumped off the gate and flew around, out of Link's reach. Link tried using his hookshot to bring the shadow in closer, but it dodged each time Link got close. When the shadow flew a little too close, however, Link dived toward it, off of the gate, and impaled it on his sword. He fell quite ungraciously to the ground, the shadow already fading. He stood up and wiped the dirt off his tunic, restoring the forest green color.

Link made use of his golden gauntlets and punched down the gate. Before the dust even settled, the King ran forward towards the castle, Zelda close behind him. Link tried to catch up but they were too far ahead. As the King and Zelda ran over the drawbridge into the castle, the drawbridge began to close. Link tried to get in before it closed completely, but failed. He was separated from the King and the Princess. He quickly looked for an alternate entrance and his eyes came across a window two floors above the Great Hall. He hookshotted up to it and prepared to leap inside, but just then he heard voices. He saw two silhouettes coming from around the corner of the room and listened to what they were saying.

"I still don't think we should do this," the first silhouette said. "He's too dangerous. You won't be able to control him."

"Shut up," said the second figure. The first voice was deep, booming and commanding, but the other voice was more commanding but less deep. They were apparently arguing about whether or not to do something. "You know not the power I have attained. I can control him."

"No you can't! You think you have great power but --"

Just then, another person entered the room. His silhouette was larger than all the others. He said, "My Lords, the castle has been breeched." His voice was deep and had a sort of echo as if he was wearing a helmet.

There was silence for a moment and the the second voice said, "I see. Take the King and Princess to the royal dungeon." The third person left the room noisily, apparently he was wearing armor. "I completely forgot that it had been seven years already. This is an unpleasant surprise. All the more reason to go through with this. You don't know how hard it was to get him without the Master Sword. I had to summon the power to use one of the ancient time spells. I'm not going to give up now." The second voice began speaking magic words. Link saw the shadow of a small roundish object float into the air. It began to sprout arms and legs, which kept growing until it was twice as tall as the first silhouette. Finally, it sprouted a head, just as the magic words ceased.

"I am free!" The new figure exclaimed. There was a short pause as if it was looking at the other two in the room. "You! You betrayed me!" Two long whips appeared in it's hands and it swung them around the room. The two figures dodged it's attacks as it destroyed all the furniture in the room.

"Wait!" The second voice screamed. It seemed to work as the third figure calmed down. "I have not betrayed you, old friend. I have just freed you."

The third figure seemed to ponder this and finally said, "I suppose you are right, but you still left me trapped for all those years. You didn't even try to free me until now. I know you have been freed yourself many times before now. You could have freed me long ago."

"I heard that you had broken free a few years ago. You didn't need my help then," the second voice replied.

"I had grown tired of waiting for you so I took matters into my own hands."

"And blew it. You were trapped again. But I should thank you for that. Your little battle allowed me to take this more powerful form. And as thanks for that, I am going to let you join me."

"Join you?! You mean I'll let you join me! I am the more powerful of us. You were always my underling."

"And yet I have kept my freedom for years. That is more than I can say for you. But if you really think you should be in charge then you are more than welcome to try to overthrow me. That is, if you are strong enough." More silence as the two seemed to be in a standoff, trying to decide which was the strongest.

"Fine. I submit. I will work for you," the third figure finally gave in.

"How can we know he won't betray us?" The first figure said.

"He brings up a valid point. We will require you to make the holy oath. You remember that it requires you to prove yourself to us, right? Prove yourself."

The third figure waited a moment and then said, "I pledge my essence and power to you, my holy king. I prove my allegiance with this."

The next thing Link knew, he was hanging upside down. His feet were held up by red whips and the Master Sword was on the ground below him. "The Hero of Time," said Majora. Link saw that the first voice was Ganon and that would mean that the second voice was Dark Link. In the form of Oni, Link evil ancestor, Dark Link stepped forward to look at his prize. Luckily, as far as Link could tell, no one noticed the Master Sword on the ground a few feet away.

"I accept your oath, Majora. Now, what should we do with this menace." Dark Link looked at his comrades for ideas.

"Allow me to think of what to do with him," Majora said. He stepped towards Link and looked intently into his eyes. "You have gotten lost in the Lost Woods. You should be cursed but the woods don't know what to do with you. You are Hylian which means that you should be a Stalfos, but you have the essence of a Kokiri which means you should be a Skull Kid. The magic of the woods does not know what to do. What do you say we help the woods come to a decision?" Majora began muttering something and Link began to tingle. He felt as if he were shrinking. He was released and fell to the ground. Majora stopped muttering and looked at Link. "Good," he said.

Link looked at his hands, but they weren't his hands. They were brownish hands with straw coming out of the sleeves. His green tunic was still there but he noticed a red tunic under it. He then realized that he was no longer a Hylian, he was now a Skull Kid. The Master Sword was a few feet away, still unnoticed. "Amazing," Dark Link commented. "How did you come to that decision."

"Well, I decided that a Stalfos still has some strength and can put up a fight, whereas a Skull Kid is all but defenseless," Majora explained. They no longer were paying attention to Link, assuming that he can't do anything that would warrant someone keeping an eye on him. Link noticed this and took his chance. He dove for the Master Sword and was barely able to lift it. He quickly sheathed it and before anyone could do anything, he teleported away.

"You idiot!" Dark Link said. "You forgot that Skull Kids can teleport!"

--

Link landed at the tunnel that leads to other worlds. His mirror shield and kokiri sword still on the ground. He picked them both up, deciding that he was now going to need them. He was lucky he didn't need a shield up to this point and both of his other swords were too big for him to wield now. The kokiri sword was just the right size for him. He did not know what he should do now. He lost the power of the Sages. He lost the King and Princess Zelda. Dark Link now had two-thirds of the Triforce. Of course. He still did not have the Triforce of Courage. Ganon was making sure Link's Triforce Compass couldn't sense the Triforce of Power and Link blocked Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom once he found her. It now pointed towards the only other Triforce in Hyrule. It still pointed to the southwest, possibly towards Lake Hylia. He decided that he would need another form of transfortation since Skull Kids could only teleport a few times a day, and Link wasn't a regular Skull Kid. He could already feel tired. He didn't think he could teleport more than once, and a short distance at that. He knew where he could find other means of transportation and hoped it was within teleporting range. He backflipped, as teleporting requires you to do, and focused his attention on Lon Lon Ranch.


End file.
